The invention will now be described, by way of example, with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which:
It is known in the art that a hammock is a sling made of fabric, rope, or netting, suspended between two points, used for swinging, sleeping, or resting. The hammock ideally consists of one or more cloth panels, or a woven network of twine or thin rope stretched with ropes between two firm anchor points such as trees or posts. The hammock is often seen as symbol of summer, leisure, relaxation and simple, easy living.
It is also known that a hot tub is a large tub or small pool full of heated water used for hydrotherapy, bathing, and relaxation. Hot tubs often have powerful jets for massage purposes. Water pumps, heaters, filtration devices, and textured surface form major components of a hot tub.
Typically, hammocks are not designed for water, though some can be washed or left in the weather. The material of hammocks, in most cases, is very porous and designs are not considerate of holding a few hundred pounds of liquid plus an individual or multiple people. Furthermore, hammocks do not always nestle the load comfortable within a concave shape. A user may have a tendency to roll off while lying in the hammock—especially heavier users.
Typically, tubs are ridged, heavy, and bulky. Often, due to their ridged design traditional bathtubs use more water for a person or object to be fully submerged. Consequently, traditional tub designs do not allow for the occupant to fully stretch or lay down without needing to bend one's knees. Prior art of bathing tubs do not pack or ship as compact.
It is common for hot tubs to use a large volume of water. Generally, the water is circulated through filters and the PH levels are maintained with chlorine and/or salts or other processes. These traditional hot tubs do not have an appeal to all people as the circulated water is often too alkaline or full of chemicals due to the chlorine, which some people's skin reacts to. Some people have been recommended not to expose their bodies to chlorine what so ever, while others simply don't find hot tubs appealing due to the underling fact that the water has had other people in it and would prefer fresh water rather then used water.
Other proposals have involved hammocks or hot tubs. The problem with these relaxation tools is that they do not provide the benefits of comfortable lounging provided by a hammock, and the benefits of hot water circulation provided by a hot tub. The traditional hammock also does not provide a snug, concave fit for a user. Also, the hot tub is not always comfortable, such as a hammock can be. Even though the above cited hammocks and hot tubs meet some of the needs of the market, a hammock tub assembly that provides the functionality of both a hammock for leisure swinging, sleeping, or resting; and a tub for soaking, hydrotherapy, and pleasure; while also creating a snug, concave envelope to nestle in, is still desired.